disneyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Nala/Gallery
Images of Nala in television and motion picture productions. Films ''The Lion King'' Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-884.jpg Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-895.jpg Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1490.jpg Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1493.jpg Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1500.jpg Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1503.jpg Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1506.jpg Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1538.jpg Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1556.jpg Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1558.jpg Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1563.jpg Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1570.jpg Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1577.jpg Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1583.jpg Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1590.jpg Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1596.jpg Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1597.jpg Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1607.jpg Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1611.jpg Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1619.jpg Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1633.jpg Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1642.jpg Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1647.jpg Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1650.jpg Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1660.jpg Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1669.jpg Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1680.jpg Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1690.jpg Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1703.jpg Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1708.jpg Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1715.jpg Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1782.jpg Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1790.jpg Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1794.jpg Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1798.jpg Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1803.jpg Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1806.jpg Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1814.jpg Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1821.jpg Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1825.jpg Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1837.jpg Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1849.jpg Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1890.jpg Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1909.jpg Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1957.jpg Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1959.jpg Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1962.jpg Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1983.jpg Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1995.jpg Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2035.jpg Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2041.jpg Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2046.jpg Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2054.jpg Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2057.jpg Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2063.jpg Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2069.jpg Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2072.jpg Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2082.jpg Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2083.jpg Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2088.jpg Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2096.jpg Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2109.jpg Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2117.jpg Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2118.jpg Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2123.jpg Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2139.jpg Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2149.jpg Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2154.jpg Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2210.jpg Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2221.jpg Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2247.jpg Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2278.jpg Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2319.jpg Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2324.jpg Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2358.jpg Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2361.jpg Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2378.jpg Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2408.jpg Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2416.jpg Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2430.jpg Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2433.jpg Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2438.jpg Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2439.jpg Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2442.jpg Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2445.jpg Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2451.jpg Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2457.jpg Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2473.jpg Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2480.jpg Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2485.jpg Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2496.jpg Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2500.jpg Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2512.jpg Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2529.jpg Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2596.jpg Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2616.jpg Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2645.jpg Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2649.jpg Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2670.jpg Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2675.jpg Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2682.jpg Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2697.jpg Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-4742.jpg|Nala and her mother mourning Simba and Mufasa 84480.jpg|Nala pursues Pumbaa 84481.jpg|Nala chasing Pumba 84492.jpg|Nala and Simba fight 84516.jpg|Nala after her encounter with Simba 84538.jpg|Nala Simba timon and pumba 85054.jpg|Nala fights for Simba 85185.jpg|Nala and Sarabi 85218.jpg|Nala with Simba, Rafiki, and their newborn cub A_Friendly_Reunion.png|Nala and Simba reunite lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-4750.jpg|Nala crying against her mother lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-6408.jpg|Young Adult Nala stalks Pumbaa lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-6468.jpg|Surprised Nala lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-6542.jpg|Happy Nala lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-6544.jpg|Nala discovers Simba lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-6558.jpg|Nala meeting with Simba again lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-6791.jpg|Sad Nala lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-6964.jpg|The world, for once, in perfect harmony with all its living things." lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-7027.jpg|"Why won't he be the king I know he is, the king I see inside?" lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-7108.jpg|Nala in "Can You Feel the Love Tonight" lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-7127.jpg|Nala embracing Simba lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-7256.jpg|Nala lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-7348.jpg|Nala arguing with Simba lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-8438.jpg|Nala quoting Simba lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-8840.jpg|Nala among her pride lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9645.jpg|Nala watching Simba and Sarabi Nuzzle lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9784.jpg|Nala and Sarabi roar for Simba lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9865.jpg Poor_wet_Nala.png|Nala getting out of the water Simba_introduces_Nala.png|Nala Simba and Timon Simba_VS_Nala.png|Nala and Simba baring their teeth Someone_Help_Nala.png|Nala after Simba pulls her in tlk_hd_2492.jpeg|Nala believing Simba is dead tlk_hd_3419.jpeg|Nala failing to recognize Simba tlk_hd_3575.jpeg tlk_hd_3645.jpeg tlk_hd_3694.jpeg|Simba and Nala during "Can You Feel the Love Tonight" tlk_hd_3715.jpeg|Nala licks Simba tlk_hd_4276.jpeg|Nala and Timon tlk_hd_4315.jpeg|Nala explaining to Timon and Pumbaa tlk_hd_4445.jpeg|Nala and Simba getting ready for a battle tlk_hd_4647.jpeg|Confused Nala tlk_hd_4667.jpeg|Shocked Sarabi and Nala tlk_hd_4705.jpeg|"Simba!" ''The Lion King II: Simba's Pride'' Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-192.jpg|Nala with her mate and infant daughter Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-318.jpg|Nala nuzzling her daughter Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-321.jpg|Nala and Simba smiling at their daughter Simbas_pride_0367.png|Nala and Simba Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-593.jpg|Nala and her mate Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-618.jpg|Nala pins and nuzzles Simba Simbas pride 1043.jpg|Nala looking back at her mate and daughter Simbas pride 1950.jpg|Simba and Nala at Kiara's first hunt Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-3254.jpg|Nala with her mate and daughter Simbas pride 5309.jpg|Nala and her mate 82831.jpg|Nala and Kiara watching Simba and Kovu exchanging roars Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-4304.jpg|Nala alongside Kiara Simbas pride 2516.jpg|Nala and Kiara watching Simba Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-4638.jpg|Nala sleeps next to Simba Simbas pride 4058.jpg|Nala shocked Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-6826.jpg|Nala and her daughter during Kovu's exile Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-8866.jpg|Nala at her daughter's wedding Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-8871.jpg|Nala and her family Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-1633.jpg Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-8791.jpg Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-8933.jpg Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-8913.jpg 83596.jpg|Nala and her family roar Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-8967.jpg|Simba, Nala, Kovu, and Kiara on Pride Rock lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-237.jpg|Nala in "He Lives In You" lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-625.jpg|Nala reassures Simba lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-636.jpg|Nala smiles at Simba lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-1713.jpg|Nala looks back at Simba lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-1714.jpg|Nala smiles at Simba lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-3279.jpg|Nala looking at Simba lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-8172.jpg|Nala and Vitani simbas_pride_0907.jpg|Nala ready to defend her daughter simbas_pride_1976.jpg|Nala embraces her daughter simbas_pride_3259.jpg|Nala encourages Simba simbas_pride_4922.jpg|Angry Nala simbas_pride_5159.jpg|Nala shouting to Kiara ''The Lion King 1½'' ''The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar'' the-legend-of-scar (2).png|"That was Kion's roar?!" the-legend-of-scar (3).png|Atop Pride Rock the-legend-of-scar (4).png|Rafiki speaks to Simba and Nala the-legend-of-scar (6).png|Simba and Nala listen to Rafiki the-legend-of-scar (7).png|Nala and Rafiki listen to Simba's concerns the-legend-of-scar (8).png|Listening to Simba the-legend-of-scar (9).png|Listening to Simba the-legend-of-scar (11).png|Listening to Simba the-legend-of-scar (12).png|Nala firmly tells Simba he's out of time the-legend-of-scar (13).png|Nala is confident it will be fine the-legend-of-scar (15).png|Simba watches Nala leave the-final-battle (77).png|With Simba, Rafiki and Tiifu the-final-battle (83).png|Watching the final battle the-final-battle (84).png|Nala smiles at Simba the-final-battle (135).png|Relieved to see Kiara the-final-battle (136).png|Simba and Nala embrace Kiara the-final-battle (137).png|Relieved to see Kiara the-final-battle (138).png|Positive about Kion the-final-battle (139).png|Positive about Kion the-final-battle (140).png|Watching the Lion Guard the-final-battle (161).png|Proud of their son the-final-battle (168).png|Listening to Rafiki the-final-battle (169).png|Waiting for Simba to say it... the-final-battle (170).png|Nala smiles at Simba Television ''House of Mouse'' Simba&Nala_HOM.png SimbaNala&Ed_HoM.png Simbanalaham.png Simba-ThoseGuysAlwaysGetAllTheAttention.png ''The Lion Guard'' ''The Rise of Makuu'' ''Can't Wait to be Queen'' Cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (30).png|Nala and Simba Cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (31).png|Nala listens to Zazu Cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (34).png|Nala smiles at Simba Cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (37).png Cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (39).png|"Yes, Zazu. We know." Cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (42).png Cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (43).png Cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (46).png Cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (47).png|"Actually, Zazu, I think Simba could use a little reminding." Cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (48).png|Nala smiles at her mate Cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (51).png|Simba and Nala approach a giraffe and a hyrax Cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (52).png|Nala watches a giraffe bow to Simba Cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (55).png Cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (60).png Cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (62).png Cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (75).png Cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (90).png Cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (91).png|Nala and Simba lean against each other Cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (92).png Cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (95).png Cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (96).png Cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (97).png|Nala grins as Simba and Zazu finish singing Duties of the King Cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (98).png Cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (101).png|Simba and Nala Cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (162).png|Nala watches Simba practice Cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (172).png|"Simba, you may not be an elephant, but you are king. And as king, this is expected of you." Cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (173).png|Nala nuzzles Simba Cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (235).png|Approaching Kilio Valley Cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (236).png|Nala listens to Zazu Cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (238).png|Simba and Nala watch the elephants Cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (239).png|Simba and Nala watch the elephants Cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (242).png|Nala and Simba nuzzle Cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (249).png|Simba and Nala prepare to join the elephants Cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (294).png|Nala sits next to an elephant calf at Aminifu's funeral Cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (296).png|Nala sits beside an elephant calf Cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (297).png|Nala smiles at Simba Cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (301).png|Nala listens to Simba Cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (302).png Cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (309).png|Embarrassed by Simba's error Cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (318).png|Relieved Cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (322).png Cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (379).png|Simba, Nala, and Zazu return to Pride Rock Cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (381).png|"Everything turned out fine. How did ruling the Pride Lands go?" Cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (383).png|Nala smiles at her children Cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (386).png Cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (387).png ''The Kupatana Celebration'' The-kupatana-celebration-hd (375).png|Nala at the Kupatana event The-kupatana-celebration-hd (376).png|Nala at the Kupatana event The-kupatana-celebration-hd (378).png|Nala at the Kupatana event The-kupatana-celebration-hd (379).png|Nala at the Kupatana event The-kupatana-celebration-hd (394).png|Nala at the Kupatana event The-kupatana-celebration-hd (395).png|Nala at the Kupatana event The-kupatana-celebration-hd (466).png|Nala with her family The-kupatana-celebration-hd (467).png|Nala with her family The-kupatana-celebration-hd (468).png|Nala with her family ''Fuli's New Family'' ''Bunga and the King'' Bunga-and-the-king (2).png|"Kion! Kiara! Let's go!" Bunga-and-the-king (5).png Bunga-and-the-king (6).png Bunga-and-the-king (7).png|Simba and Nala Bunga-and-the-king (8).png Bunga-and-the-king (15).png Bunga-and-the-king (17).png Bunga-and-the-king (18).png|Nala understands Kion's duty Bunga-and-the-king (20).png Bunga-and-the-king (23).png|Nala bids goodbye to Kion Bunga-and-the-king (24).png Bunga-and-the-king (25).png Bunga-and-the-king (26).png Bunga-and-the-king (27).png|"They always do the song with the loud trumpeting. It's tradition." Bunga-and-the-king (28).png|Nala and Simba Bunga-and-the-king (29).png Bunga-and-the-king (30).png Bunga-and-the-king (31).png Bunga-and-the-king (33).png Bunga-and-the-king (34).png Bunga-and-the-king (35).png Bunga-and-the-king (37).png Bunga-and-the-king (38).png Bunga-and-the-king (39).png|Concerned Nala Bunga-and-the-king (40).png|Nala calls for Kiara Bunga-and-the-king (47).png Bunga-and-the-king (48).png Bunga-and-the-king (49).png|Nala holding Kiara Bunga-and-the-king (52).png|Kiara and Nala ahead of Simba Bunga-and-the-king (53).png Bunga-and-the-king (58).png|Nala listens as Kiara calls for "Daddy" Bunga-and-the-king (59).png|Kiara and Nala concerned for Simba Bunga-and-the-king (71).png Bunga-and-the-king (89).png Bunga-and-the-king (92).png|Nala calls for Simba Bunga-and-the-king (96).png|Nala worried Bunga-and-the-king (98).png Bunga-and-the-king (100).png|Kion and his friends approach Nala and Kiara Bunga-and-the-king (101).png Bunga-and-the-king (108).png Bunga-and-the-king (123).png Bunga-and-the-king (126).png Bunga-and-the-king (128).png Bunga-and-the-king (130).png Bunga-and-the-king (132).png Bunga-and-the-king (142).png Bunga-and-the-king (143).png Bunga-and-the-king (147).png Bunga-and-the-king (150).png Bunga-and-the-king (152).png|Nala orders everyone to get back Bunga-and-the-king (153).png Bunga-and-the-king (158).png Bunga-and-the-king (159).png Bunga-and-the-king (161).png Bunga-and-the-king (162).png Bunga-and-the-king (163).png Bunga-and-the-king (164).png|Nala and Kiara Bunga-and-the-king (165).png Bunga-and-the-king (168).png Bunga-and-the-king (169).png Bunga-and-the-king (176).png Bunga-and-the-king (177).png Bunga-and-the-king (178).png Bunga-and-the-king (179).png Bunga-and-the-king (182).png Bunga-and-the-king (183).png Bunga-and-the-king (195).png Bunga-and-the-king (196).png Bunga-and-the-king (212).png Bunga-and-the-king (216).png Bunga-and-the-king (217).png Bunga-and-the-king (218).png Bunga-and-the-king (219).png Bunga-and-the-king (220).png Bunga-and-the-king (222).png Bunga-and-the-king (224).png Bunga-and-the-king (225).png Bunga-and-the-king (227).png Bunga-and-the-king (229).png Bunga-and-the-king (230).png Bunga-and-the-king (434).png|"Bravo!" Bunga-and-the-king (438).png Bunga-and-the-king (439).png Bunga-and-the-king (440).png Bunga-and-the-king (443).png Bunga-and-the-king (444).png Bunga-and-the-king (446).png Bunga-and-the-king (447).png Bunga-and-the-king (450).png Bunga-and-the-king (453).png|Nala questions Simba Bunga-and-the-king (454).png Bunga-and-the-king (459).png Bunga-and-the-king (463).png|Nala with Kion and Kiara Bunga-and-the-king (472).png ''The Imaginary Okapi'' The-imaginary-okapi (514).png|Kion presents Ajabu to Simba and Nala The-imaginary-okapi (516).png|Simba and Nala exchange a glance The-imaginary-okapi (517).png|Nala smiles at Ajabu The-imaginary-okapi (518).png The-imaginary-okapi (520).png|Nala welcomes Ajabu into the Pride Lands The-imaginary-okapi (521).png|"We're happy to have you here, Ajabu." ''Never Roar Again'' ''The Trail to Udugu'' Category:Character galleries Category:The Lion King galleries Category:House of Mouse galleries Category:The Lion Guard galleries